Being There
by JJ Rust
Summary: Hermione can solve any problem . . . except one. How to ease Ron's pain in the wake of Fred's death.


It was really over.

Hermione Granger gazed around the corridor, taking in the piles of rubble, the scorch marks and holes in the stone walls, the blood stains on the floor. Hours ago the corridor had been filled with spells and the screams of the wounded and dying.

It was just a memory now. Harry Potter had killed Voldemort. The Death Eaters were either dead or being rounded up. The war was finally over.

At least, the fighting had ended. For some, this war would never be over.

Her lower lip trembling, Hermione looked down at Ron Weasley. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on her lap. She gently stroked his bright red hair. Tear stains dug crevasses through the soot on his freckled face.

_It's not fair. It's just not fair._

They had been there when it happened. They just exited the Room of Requirement as Fred and Percy Weasley came into view, battling Death Eaters. Fred commented on Percy making a joke when the world around them exploded.

The image burned in her mind's eye. Fred lying in the rubble, a smile unbelievably etched on his still face.

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks. One dangled on her chin and fell on Ron. His face twitched, but he continued to sleep. Hermione kept stroking his hair. She couldn't imagine what anguish he must be going through.

And she couldn't think of a damn thing to ease that pain.

What could she say? "_It will be all right?"_ Even she didn't believe that. Voldemort may be gone forever, but so was Fred. How could it be all right when someone loses a brother? What experience did she have that remotely came close to that?

There was her grandfather whom she'd been rather close to. But he died at the age of eighty-eight after being in failing health for three years. Fred was nineteen and died in a war.

How could she relate to Ron's suffering?

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something. She could always come up with the answer to anything if she thought on it, or researched it.

_What book is going to tell me how to deal with this?_

Hermione's eyes remained closed. She tried to focus on Ron's hurt, to come up with some way to help other than sitting on this bench and stroking his hair.

Tears built up behind her eyelids. Fred's smiling, lifeless face filled her mind. Ron's crying echoed in her memory.

She opened her eyes and choked off a sob.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered.

They were together now. They were supposed to comfort each other during times like this.

Only she didn't know how.

She, Hermione Granger, who could answer any question put to her by any professor, didn't know the answer to the most important question of all.

How could she ease the pain of the boy she loved?

Footsteps caught her attention. Hermione tensed, ready to go for her wand.

_The war's over._

She stared down the corridor. A plump red-headed woman with puffy red eyes made her way toward them.

Hermione nodded to Mrs. Weasley. She started to get up, ready to gently lower Ron's head on the bench. His mother would certainly know better than her how to comfort him.

Mrs. Weasley held up a hand. Hermione froze, remaining on the bench.

Without a word, Mrs. Weasley bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Ron's forehead. He stirred a bit, but remained a sleep.

To Hermione's surprise, Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to need you now, dear," Ron's mother whispered to her.

Hermione shook with fear. She stared into Mrs. Weasley's pain-filled eyes. She was depending on her to help Ron.

If only she knew.

With the barest hint of a smile, Mrs. Weasley started to turn.

"I don't know how." Hermione's voice quivered.

"I'm sorry?" Mrs. Weasley canted her head.

Hermione opened her mouth, but produced no words. Ron's mother continued to eye her with curiosity. Hermione's breathing quickened.

"I just . . . I don't know what to do." She'd never heard herself sound so weak. "I don't know what to say. I don't know how to help him get over this."

Tears flowed down Hermione's cheeks. She stopped stroking Ron's hair and continued to stare at Mrs. Weasley. The older woman sniffled and lowered her head.

Hermione did likewise, her shoulders shaking from her sobs. She just wanted to crawl under this bench and never come out. What must Mrs. Weasley think of her? This woman who possessed the biggest heart of anyone she'd ever met, who had accepted her into this already large family, prepared meals for her, allowed her to stay at the Burrow. Never had Mrs. Weasley asked for anything in return . . . until now.

And what was her response to this woman who'd become like a second mother to her? _"I don't know what to do."_

What mother would want a girl like that dating her son? Hermione wouldn't blame Mrs. Weasley one bit if she told her to stay away from Ron forever.

Hermione's sobs stopped when she felt two fingers press gently under her chin and lift her head.

Mrs. Weasley gazed down at her. Somehow, a warm smile graced her tear-stained face.

"Just be there for him. Hold him, listen to him. Be the person he goes to when . . . things gets too hard for him."

"That's it?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, her lower lip quivering. "There are no proper words, no spells, that can take away this sort of pain. I don't think it can ever truly go away."

Mrs. Weasley's voice cracked. Still she managed to go on. "We can only cope with it best we can. And we can only do that as a family, by being there for each other. Hugging, crying, talking, listening."

"What if Ron doesn't want to do any of that?" Hermione knew Ron had never been big on sharing his innermost thoughts and feelings with anyone.

"He will. For something . . . something like this, he will."

"So what should I say to him?"

Mrs. Weasley gave her a shaky smile. "Sometimes it's best not to say anything. You just have to sit there, hold him, and let him get everything out in the open. Sometimes that helps more than any words."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip. She'd become so accustomed to dispensing answers and advice to everyone. Could she actually sit there, not say a word, and still be helpful?

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Weasley."

"I know you will, dear."

Mrs. Weasley gently touched Hermione's cheek, managed one more shaky smile, and left her and Ron alone.

"Fred."

Ron's groggy voice surprised Hermione. Her eyes snapped down to see him stirring.

"Fred!"

Hermione gasped as Ron sat up, eyes wide, breathing rapidly. His head snapped toward her. His eyes glistened with tears.

"Her . . . Hermione?"

Hermione's lips tightened. She reached out and stroked his dirty cheek.

Tears spilled from Ron's eyes. With a sob he buried his face in her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all her might.

"I'm here, Ron. I'll always be here for you."

- THE END -


End file.
